One of the Boys
by Genietipp
Summary: Massie is a tomboy, best friends with Cam, Josh, and Derrick the one who she falls for, The thing is she doesn't want to be known as "One of the Boys", but "One of the Girls". R&R. Massington, Jassie or Mosh , Clam. Tiny bit of Jalicia.
1. Trailor

One of the Boys

-:- -:- -:-

**One Tomboy trying to be a girly-girl.**

"_What's Jimmy Choos?" _

**One girl out to destroy her.**

"_Try me Block" _

**3 girls trying to help her.**

"_Put on the mascara!"_

"_Stop moving!"_

"_Wow, under all those shorts and ratty tops, your actually pretty hot, no homo" _

**3 guy best friends since 1****st**** grade, one she's fallen for**.

"_I love you guys" _

**Starring:**

**Massie Block**

"_Why can't I just act like a girl?!?!" _

**Alicia Rivera **

"_You couldn't pull off being a real girl. Face it, your just one of the boys"_

**Kristen Gregory**

"_Um, hi, what she did was mean, let me help you"_

**Claire Lyons**

"_Mhmm…Gummy Bears"_

**Dylan Marvil**

"_I like being my-self! And look, I have a burger and proud of it!"_

**Derrick Harrington**

"_Guys, ever consider that our best friend Massie, is hot?" _

**Cam Fisher **

"_You're such an idiot Fisher!" _

**Josh Hotz**

"_Alicia, screw you, it's over" _

_COMING TO YOUR COMPUTER SCREEN SOON! _

_: ) _

_5 reviews at least! Please Review!_


	2. My Hottie Best Friends

Hello People! This is my first Clique! This was inspired by Katy Perry's song "One of the Boys" I love it so this idea popped into my head.

Disclaimer: I do not own Clique, *mumbles* yet. –Tee hee-

Massie, Derrick, Josh, and Cam raced down the field with the soccer ball with them.

"Josh, pass it over here!" Massie yelled, the ball came towards her. Derrick intercepted it, Massie laughed and tackled him, Cam and Josh came dog piling them.

"Ouch! You big goofs! Get off me!" Massie yelled pushing them off. They all laughed. The bell rang.

"Oh crap! Were late and I smell like a soccer team's sweat!" Massie yelled.

"And?" Cam said sniffing his under arm pit.

"Well some girls like smelling like sweet things not sweat" she said before jogging off to the shower. She put on her top of fashion jogging suit, she never really wore anything else unless it was athletic. She ran out the locker room, to her next class, nearly knocking over a blonde who she knew as one of the girls in her schools, "Pretty Committee", Cam was been fawning over her for a while.

"Sorry I'm-" she was interrupted by one of the nerdy hall monitors.

"In the hallways, I see no pass-" he was interrupted by the blonde girl.

"Have one, she's with me, now move along" she said shooing him, he stomped away. Massie grabbed her books.

"Sorry, and thanks, I'm Massie Block by the way and you are?" she said pushing her hair out of her face.

"Claire Lyons, nice to meet you" she said, we walked to class, she had Ms. Brigg's math like me.

"Gummy Bears?" I offered.

"Mhmm…Gummy Bears" she said, "Um, sure"

"I stole them from my friend Cam" she said laughing. She gasped.

"You know Cam Fisher; he's in my art class! He is sooo cute! Ehmagawd!" she said while squealing.

"Yeah, he's my best friend, along with Josh Hotz, and Derrick Harrington" Massie said nonchalantly. Claire pulled out her cell phone.

"What is your number?!?!" she said, Massie gave it to her and we went to class, Derrick and Cam had that class too.

**Ms. Briggs Math**

_**Cam Mass! U kno Claire Lyons, the super hottie! Number, ASAP! **_

_**Massie :) Nope, sorry. **_

_**Cam U suck.**_

_**Derrick Think Ms. BB got the push-up bra to rape her students cuz she won't stop staring at me. **_

Massie laughed out loud, everyone stared at her.

"Miss Block, what is their something funny?" Ms. Briggs asked. She shook her head no and put the phone away.

**After School**

"Kuh-Laire!" Alicia yelled from the living room. Claire snapped out of her day dream about Cam and brought their lemonade.

"Took you long enough" Alicia mumbled as she got her lemonade.

"So! I have news!!1" Claire said plopping on the couch.

"How many points?" Dylan asked sipping her drink, "And got any chips?"

"Dyl, Carbs! God that's so fat of you!" Alicia said.

"What's the news?" Kristen asked.

"Ok! So I met this girl today! She is best friends with mega-hottie Cam Fisher!" she squealed, "Oh, Derrick Harrington and Josh Hotz too!"

"Eh" Dylan said.

"Ma" Kristen followed.

"Gawd!" Alicia said.

_**REVIEW! Please! 10 review till I do next chapter… **_

_**~Love Nanami aka Nami**_


	3. Shopping

**Hi! Hi! Hey I see people adding my story to faves/ and alerts but come awn! I don't get many reviews, I swear I won't update till I get 5 people! Please Review! : D BTW! They are Juniors in high school! **

"Kuh-Laire! Do you know what this means?!?!" Alicia asked. Claire shook her head no.

"Oh! Come _AWN_!" Alicia said getting up.

"Best friends? Total hotties, we could so use her to get to them! We would know everything they love, everything they hate; it's like our own personal Hottie-Handbook!" Alicia grinned widely.

"Umm…Guys she is really nice and that would be so bogus" Claire said.

"Kuh-Laire! Come AWN! You totally love Cam and what better way to get to him besides his best friend?" Alicia said.

"Fine" Claire said and Dylan and Kristen exchanged nervous glances.

**Block Estate**

"JJJJJJJOOOOSSSSSHHHH!!!!" Massie burped. They all cracked up. They burped back and forth till Massie's older sister Maddie came down.

"EW! Could you pigs shut up!" she yelled cover up the speaker on her phone.

"GGOOOO AWWAAYY" Derrick burped; they all laughed as she stormed away.

"So Mass, going to give me that girl's number yet!" Cam said sounding very hopeful.

"NOOOO" she burped. Cam slumped in his chair.

"Be right back, going to my room to get something" Massie said.

"How come we can't just come with you?" Derrick asked.

"My dad hasn't allowed you guys in my room since first grade, what think will change now?" she asked.

"What does he think we'll do?" Derrick asked, "He knows we don't like you like that". She laughed what he didn't know she was really hurt, and wanted him to like her like that. She ran upstairs and got her iPod to put on the iDeck downstairs when her phone buzzed.

**Claire – Hey Massie its Claire. Want to hang out today? **Massie was kind of excited; she hasn't really hung out with anyone besides Derrick, Cam, and Josh.

**Massie – Totally! **

**Claire – K, b there in 10! Me, my friends: Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen r comin to take you to the mall1 Jogging suits r not workn! **Now she was scared, she loved her top of the line jogging suits.

**Massie- Um, k. **She ran back down stairs.

"Time for you guys to leave!" she said. Josh whined.

"Why?" Derrick asked with his puppy dog eyes she couldn't refuse to say no to.

"I'm going out with these girls…" she said.

"You're ditching us for BOCDiva's?" Josh asked, Massie just shrugged. They moaned and left, they opened the door to find Claire, Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen known as the Pretty Committee.

"Hi!" Alicia said sticking her hand out to Josh. He shook it. All the girls were practically drooling over them, when Massie pushed the boys out.

"Bye guys!" she said. Alicia ran up in front of them, it was very fascinating because she never ran.

"NO! They can come!" Alicia winked at Josh, flirting.

**Westchester Mall **

"OO! Massie you would look so cute in that!" Dylan said pushing her into the dressing room. The guys were bored sitting outside the dressing room. Massie didn't really like shopping and kept trying to think of ways out without offending them.

"I'm sorry, but I am not putting this on. It is a _dress_! SO not me!" Massie said from inside the dressing room. They were arguing back in forth till Dylan, Kristen and Claire went in. All the guys heard was yelling, till Massie was pushed out in a purple halter dress hugging her body making her look really sexy. All of the guy's jaws dropped.

"See! Look at them! I look like an idiot!" Massie said blushing like crazy.

"No Mass!" Derrick yelled before she ran back in the dressing room.

"You look really good…" Josh said. Cam nodded.

"Wow, under all those shorts and ratty tops, your actually pretty hot, no homo"

Dylan said, Kristen and Claire agreed. She blushed even harder and went back in the dressing room; the other girls went back to shopping.

"Guys, ever consider that our best friend Massie, is hot?" Derrick said to his friends, Josh rubbed his chin and Cam shrugged and went to talk to Claire.

_**Ok, I'm done with this chapter! Please Review! Pretty Pretty Pretty Please! I don't have motivation to write if I get no reviews so review! ;) (Note: 5 at least!) **_

_**~Nanami aka Nami**_


	4. Football Chris Abeley

_**JELLO! Updating…Aren't you happy! (Don't forget, 5 reviews!) Oh and all of you who updated! I sincerely heart you! I'll heart you even more if you update again! **_

_**Disclaimer: Owns nothing, unfortunately.**_

After they were done shopping they made Massie put on her new skirt and shirt, she refused to wear the heels and none of them were strong enough to force her so she wore flats. They went to the cafeteria.

"I'm not hungry" Massie said, all the girls agreed but the boys pigged out. Cam and Claire were at "Yums" the candy store; they left the food court and went to get some Starbucks. The girls drifted from the guys to a near by shoe rack.

"OO! Cutie alert!" Alicia said, they all looked to find Chris Abeley. Massie thought he was cute but she never really thought about boys besides her best friends. He was walking towards them, all the girls were gussying up while Massie chugged down a smoothie.

"Hi, your Massie right?" Chris asked, she nodded, and the girls were in shock he was talking to her of all the girly girls he dated.

"Would you like to go to the movies with me next weekend?" he asked, Kristen and Dylan squealed, Alicia was in shock. Massie wanted to say yes and no at the same time, one he was on the football team and her best friends despised him, two she still had a crush on Derrick, but that went away when she saw him flirting with a girl at the register. Dylan nudged her.

"Umm, yeah sure" she replied, they exchanged numbers and Massie went over to Josh to talk about to while the girls went to go tell Claire.

"Josh?" she asked, she had to tell him sense Derrick was flirting and Cam was with Claire and the fact they are her best friends and she's going out with a major enemy.

"Yeah?"

"ChrisAbeleyjustaskedmeoutandIsaidyes…." She said really fast.

"WHAT!?! That asshole! Of all people! Mass, are you kidding!?!" Josh yelled. She thought of how hypocritical he was being, he went with Jasmine Wile the day after she spread a rumor about her being a dude!

Josh texted Cam and Derrick.

**Massie is going on a date with Football Chris Abeley! **

_**Meh, short. You guys inspired me! : D, I needed to write more because you review, the more reviews I get the faster I update!!!! (Review! 5 or I wont do next chapter!)**_


	5. Backstab and Breaking Noses

**I am updating FAST! Dontcha think? My teachers have been hectic so no assignments for me! MWHAHAHA! And I don't have a lot of good books to read at the moment so I have free time! But come Summer Break… I'm going on a two week cruise on the Mediterranean. (E.G: Turkey, Greece, Barcelona, Spain, Rome, and etc…) It'll be total fun! I'll have my laptop but I will be pretty busy. Don't give up on me though! Instead of writing 2 chapters this might sort of be long. *shrugs* **

Derrick and Cam got the text and ran over; Claire was dragged off by the PC.

"WHAT!?!" Derrick and Cam yelled in union. Massie rolled her eyes.

"You guys are such hypocrites! Derrick you went out with Stacie Longed in 5th a month after she spilled milk in my hair- on purpose! Cam, you totally went out with my arch nemesis in 8th! And Josh, don't even get me started on the number of times-" Josh cut her off. She was fuming, plus they were all shocked, she never-ever yelled at them like that, ever.

"Fine Mass" Josh said sighing. She sighed too.

"It's not like I like the guy, we are just going to the movies, I'm not into well, guys right now" Massie said, "Besides you guys, and you are my best friends" she said, they all 'Awwww- ed' and went to hug her.

"I love you guys" Massie said before all the girls came over.

"Hey Massie, you want to come over to my annual GLU Friday night sleepover?" Alicia asked.

"Umm…Every Friday night me and the guys hang out" Massie said putting her arm around Cam and Derrick Alicia silently gasped, no one, ever turned down an invitation to her sleepover's! She was really starting to hate this girl and being nice was getting harder and harder. She declared it in her head, Massie is just an LBR and she can get a boy on her own.

"No Mass, you go" Cam said, she could find things about Claire and tell him, Cam thought.

"Whatever" Massie said, "Come on, and let's go home, I want to get out of these horrible clothes" she smiled apologetically to Dylan and Alicia who had picked them out. They got dropped off one by one, Josh went to Massie's, their parents were the closet of the bunch and went for dinner together.

"So Mass… what you think about Alicia?" Josh asked flipping through movies in her living room while she got snacks.

"Umm…She's ok, a little demanding, and she's mean to Claire" Massie said, Josh sighed.

"Maybe I should ask her out?" Josh said picking Transformers and putting it in while Massie brought popcorn, pop, and Gummy bears she stole from Cam early that day.

"If you want to" she said throwing some in her mouth. He muttered an ok and lay on her shoulder. He didn't really notice how nice she smelled and how pretty her Amber eyes were, and how her smile made him do even the silliest thing. He thought to himself "_Do I have a crush on Massie?"_.

**The next day…**

"Miss Massie! Get up! You're going to be late for school!" Inez said showing her the clock it. It was the same routine every morning, Inez comes to wake her, she gets up 20 minutes later, get in shower, get clothes out of her closet, put her hair in a ponytail, grab iPod and book bag in the time of 40 minutes. It would take Alicia at least an hour. Massie had a driver, Isaac, but decided to ride her bike for exercise. She got to school enough time to get some breakfast; she grabbed a bagel and was waved over by Alicia to her table.

"Hello Massie" Alicia said kind of in a mean way, no one looked at her except Alicia.

"Btw, your un-invited to my sleepover, first you diss my fashion, my famous sleepover, and what else will you do to embarrass me. So we aren't your friends- wait, we never were, we was just trying to get closer to _your _hot friends" Alicia said very bitterly. Massie was shocked, these were the reasons she was never friends with girls, they always end up being total bitches to you. Massie glared at Claire, Claire could feel it she turned around and mouthed 'sorry'. Massie rolled her eyes, Massie could tell the whole situation, then and there. They were all following Alicia.

"Alicia you are such a bitch" Massie said loud enough for everyone to here. No one ever said that to her, well not to her face.

"Sorry I don't speak Loser" Alicia said (HAHA! Stealing this part).

"No-Abla Bitch" Massie said before storming off. Alicia threw her mocha at her back spilling it on her. Massie turned around walked right above Alicia who was smirking, Massie smirked and punched her straight in the nose, and everyone heard a crack.

"OWWW!!!" Alicia whined before running off, the rest of the PC ran after her. Massie walked the other way out of the cafeteria.

**Ok. Not so long, but there is more to come! Review Please! **

**Arrivederci! **

**~Nanami aka Nami**


	6. Do I have a crush on Massie?

**Btw. I'm Doing Point of Views from now on. So you viewers can understand better. ;) I can't stop writing! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clique! But I do own this awesome cookie! Take that Lisi Harrison! **

Josh POV

I and the guys had soccer practice early this morning but word is, Massie punched Alicia in the nose and broke it. Yikes, I wonder if she did it because she was jealous about me going to ask Alicia out. I have English, this is the only period were me, D, Cam and Mass have the same class, me, D, and Cam met Massie at the doors to make her ditch, which she did. We went out by our favorite oak tree.

"What?" Massie said sitting down. She was rubbing her right fist which looked swollen.

"The what is for you, why you break Alicia's nose?" Cam asked sitting next to her.

"No reason" she muttered. Derrick sighed a long sigh; we all knew how this was going to end. We would tickle her to death before she told us. She was getting up, we all got up with her and started chasing her around, and Derrick was the fastest so he caught her by the waist.

"Tell us!" Massie said tickling her. She tried to run but Derrick had her pinned. Cam was threatening to tickle her till she wet herself. We kept parading her with threats.

"NO! Now get _OFF_!" she yelled sounding mad, the second bell rang to go to next period.

"No, now tell us" Derrick said. She sighed.

"Want to know the real reason!?!?!" she yelled, we all nodded.

"They were just using me to get to you guys, that's the reason I never have any female friends, because they always backstab me. Why do you think every new friend I have I get into fights with" Massie said, now I feel kind of bad. Derrick got off of her and she sat up and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Claire did this to?" Cam asked. She nodded.

"She was really just was following Alicia, I could tell, they all follow her" Massie said, I can't believe that girl would do that just to get to us.

"Were sorry Mass" Derrick said put his arm around her shoulder, she leaned her head on his. If no one knew this happened they would think they were a couple.

Derrick POV

I feel bad now; we always went out with the people she hated, who used to be her friends really. She always was there for us, she is an awesome person, sometimes I just want to kiss her, and she has the most adorable laugh and – _WAIT! Do I have a crush on Massie!?!?_

Massie POV

I got at least 100 calls and texts from Dylan, Claire, and Kristen trying to say how sorry they were. My phone buzzed again for the 1,000th time.

**Claire- We are all very sorry. (So nawt speaking for Alicia! : ( ).**

**Kristen – Massie! We are very sorry! Please forgive us! **

**Dylan – Were sorry Massie! **

I was surprised at how much they wanted to be her friends again; maybe they just wanted to use her again like every other girl did. She closed the phone and went out to the pool with her best friends. Cam had to leave early to go do the English assignment he missed, we really didn't care.

She jumped into the pool, and splashed Derrick who splashed her and was pulled under water by Josh.

"Massie!" Kendra called from the house. Massie got out, grabbed her owel and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Honey. We are so sorry but we have to go on a business trip in Tokyo" Kendra said, Massie smiled.

"Just me and your mother sweetie, it's in the middle of the school year" William said. Massie grinned even harder; she could turn the pool into a skate ramp.

"No, we called Josh's parents sense he is an only child and your staying there, they'll be to get you tonight" William said, she shrugged, she didn't mind. She went back out to the pool.

"Guys, guess what?" Massie said, the swam to the edge of the pool where she was.

"What?' Derrick said.

"My parents are going to Tokyo and I'm staying at Josh's'" she said sipping some Ice Tea. Josh's eyes lit up and Derrick's as had the green-monster to it.


	7. Skating with Friends

**Meh. Another Chapter. I have a stupid cold, not much to say, so umm...Here ya go. Oh! Go read one of friends and reader's story. ****Twilight meets The CliquexPost Breaking Dawn by: . It's really good! Please go read it! **

**Disclaimer: Do I actually have to put it? It's not like Lisi Harrison is going around looking for someone to sue, right? Guess I'll say it to avoid a lawsuit, I-Don't-Own-Nothing. **

Massie POV

"Hi ! !" I said giving them each a hug and went into the guestroom next to Josh's, I can't believe my parents are going to Tokyo for two months and not take me, they have awesome cars there!

"Hey Mass!" Josh said giving me a hug, that's weird he usually high fives me.

"Hey Josh" I said unpacking, "Now get out, I don't want you seeing my underwear"

Josh POV

What she didn't know is that I would not mind seeing them. God, I should have realized the huge crush I had for my best friend! All the times I could have been tackling her! I could have been making out with her!

"Ok, I'm done" she said coming out in baggy shorts and a tank top, she was totally hot.

"I almost forgot, this weekend I'm going out with that dude Chris. Mind if he picks me up form here?" she asked, I shook my head no, but I really did mind and wanted to scream 'Go out with me instead!' But I didn't. My phone buzzed.

**Claire – I know Massie is there and we really are very sorry! Make her talk to us! **

I felt pity for them and called Derrick, and Cam. He told them to meet at the skating rink.

Claire POV

**Roger's Roller Rink**

We walked in and saw them all skating, we grabbed skates and went over there, good thing she couldn't skate, no we didn't have to worry about chasing her.

"What do you want now? Use me for Cam? Josh? Derrick?" Massie asked me. I was about to cry, she saw it and hugged me. I'm such a sap, but hey, it worked. Dylan and Kristen ran into the hug. Massie pulled out.

"Ok, if you guys are my friends, you have to promise me something?" Massie said, we nodded.

"Don't ask me about them" Massie said pointing to Josh, Cam and Derrick, we nodded and I got lost as Cam started skating near us.

"And Claire" Massie said, I looked away, "You can date Cam, because I know he likes you", I squealed and skated off to Cam.

"Hey Cam" I said skating next to him.

"Hey, Claire?" he asked, I nodded, "You like me right?" butterflies in my stomach fluttered, I took to long to answer and his head hung in sorrow.

"Yes!" I said, out of nowhere he kissed me and everyone started "Whoot-Whoot-in".

Derrick POV

"Hey Mass" I said skating up behind her grabbing her waist; she almost fell if I wasn't helping her.

"Thanks" she muttered. We started skating again, she was about to fall.

"Take my hand" I said, she grabbed it, and her hands were so soft! She has nice hands, just like her personality, nice. Not her looks because she was ho- _Snap out of it Derrick! She is your best friends and you won't ruin you guy's friendship!_

**They would be together but he doesn't want to ruin their friendship! Isn't he sweet! I love him! And Josh! But hoped you liked it and go read 's story! NOW! PLEASE! Its awesome! If you don't I will virtually bite you. Grr…**

**Arrivederci! ~Nanami aka Nami**


	8. Truth or Dare

**Hey Guys, I'm still sick (Sneezes) I'm updating though! Yay! Review please. And id you check out my friend 's story? Do it! Please! **

**Disclaimer: I think we have clarified that I don't own Clique, right? We'll if this is you Lisi Harrison, don't sue me! **

-

Massie POV

Josh invited everyone over; it's about 9:00 pm, Josh's living room.

"Hey guys, let's play truth or dare!" Dylan suggested. I nodded. Everyone agreed.

"Ok, Massie,you first. Truth or Dare?" Dylan asked.

"Umm…Truth" I said, god knows what she'll dare me.

"Do you like Chris Abeley?" she asked.

"NO! I am just going to see a movie with the guy!" I yelled, why everyone was thinking that. Can't a guy and girl co-exist without liking each other?

"Ok…" Dylan said, "You pick someone"

"Ok…Cam? Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Truth" he said.

"Oh come on! Someone choose dare!" Derrick said.

"Cam, is it true you and Claire are going out?" I asked, Claire blushed, and Cam nodded. Kristen and Dylan squealed, Kristen grabbed my arm and Dylan grabbed Claire and they dragged us out the room. I looked back and saw the guys playfully punching Cam. We went into the kitchen.

"Claire! When we were you going to tell us!" Kristen said. Claire shrugged. We talked for a while and went back in the room.

"Ready to continue?" Josh asked, we all nodded and sat back down.

"Ok, Kristen, word around the soccer team is that Kemp Hurley likes you, do you like him back?" Cam asked. I bust out laughing. Kristen glared at me, and shrugged. I laughed even harder is that Kemp is a HUGE pervert. I punched him in the nose for trying to grab my butt freshmen year.

"Maybe" Kristen said, "Ok Mass, truth or dare?" I said Dare.

"Ok, for the next two months you have to act like a _girl" _she said.

**DA-DA-DA! And that's the chapter. Hope you liked it. Review please!**

**XOXO~Arrivederci~Nanami~aka~ Nami**


	9. Girling UP!

**I got 5 reviews. So I'm updating. This is the latest chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.**

-

Kristen POV

"I am a _girl_" Massie said, me, Claire and Dylan all scoffed.

"No Mass, you're a tomboy" Dylan said, Massie pouted, Claire rubbed her back.

"Well help!" Claire said, excited. Dylan nodded, I grinned evilly, Massie whimpered.

The guys started laughing.

"Oh, and btw, she can't hang out with you guys for the two months" I said, they all looked sad. Dyl, Claire, Mass and me laughed.

**Westchester Mall**

"Ooo! Try these on!" Dylan said handing Massie a Mark Jacobs top, and Ella Moss skirts.

"You look at the Jimmy Choos?" Claire asked.

"What's Jimmy Choos?" Massie asked, they gasped. They got her tons of stuff, replacing her entire wardrobe.

**The Block Estate**

Massie looked at all of the bags she had, and looked at all her old clothes in a trash can. She saw a "Seventeen Magazine". She threw it in the corner.

_Mm…It won't hurt to just look… _she thought picking it up, skimming through it. She picked out her outfit for tomorrow. **(Not really into that outfit stuff. Sorry)**

**BOCD **

Massie POV

I can not believe I am dressed like this. I couldn't even ride my bike to school! Dylan and her stupid limo kidnapped me! Okkk…Going through the front door. When I went in, all I heard was gasp and whistle, and I caught Derrick ogling at me.

**SHORT! I know! Don't hurt me! 5 reviews people! I may go to ten because I get five so quick! ;) **

**~Arrivederci!~Nanami~aka~Nami**


	10. Alpha Material

**K, for the people who threatened me, I'm updating quicker than usual! Happy! LOL. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all the credit goes to Lisi Harrison and her **

**ah-mazing books! **

-

Alicia POV

She did _nawt_; she is wearing a _skir_t and looks totally hot! If I was hot, she was on fire! And my ex-bff'were right with her. She looked like a total alpha! She walked past.

"Close your mouth, you catch flies" she said, some people nearby heard her and laughed. And JOSH! JOSH! My soon-to-be-boyfriend was so checking her out! This could nawt be happening! I have to get _my_ friends, _my_ social status, and _my_ school from this LBR! I stormed away with Olivia and Carrie trailing behind me.

Massie POV

"That was awesome! Did you see her…Hilarious, I might like being this girl thing" I said with total satisfaction, we were in the bathroom. They were re-glossing.

"I know!" Dylan and Kristen said in union.

"Jinx!" they said in union again.

"Hey guys, Jinx is lame, what about Apple C? Like when you press the Apple key and the C key, what you highlighted is copied, and you can paste it in a text box or something, Apple C" I said.

"Luh-ve it!" Dyl said.

"Agreed!" Kristen and Claire said.

"Apple C!" they said, and we all laughed. The bell rang.

"Come on guys! We are going to be late!" Kristen said, she really cared about her grades. We went to class, we came in and again, all eyes were on me.

**Josh's House after School**

Massie POV

I subscribed to Seventeen and a few other magazines because I was starting to like them. Ewww, my girly friends are rubbing off on me. I got on Instant Messenger on Josh's computer and started checking my email. The screen buzzed, I had an IM.

**Shortz4life: Safe 2 talk 2 u?**

**Massikur: *looks both ways* I think were safe. **

**Shortz4life: lol, no fair. U get the dare and we have to pay. Josh gets to c u.**

**Massikur: Sorry. **

**Shortz4Life: It's cool, you still going on a date with tha as- I mean that guy Chris?**

**Massikur: Yea, Gtg, Josh's parents don't let people on computer after 9. **

**How lame? Bye.**

**Shortz4life: lol k, bye Block ;) **

Block? Since when did he start calling me Block? I put on my iPod, lay down on the couch, and closed my eyes. I was listening to Hey Mrs. by Imonster.

"BOO!" was all I heard when I was shaken, I swatted whoever was behind me. I took my iPod off and looked behind me to find Josh rubbed his ear.

"Ouch Mass" he said, "You'll pay", at that I ran to his room and tried to close the door. His foot stopped it and he bust in. I ran to his bed, he tackled me and started tickling me. He stopped, looked me in the eyes, and leaned in to kiss me. OH CRAP!?! What should I do!?!? Let him kiss me!?!? Take away my first kiss!?! I rolled over and he ended up falling on his bed.

"Sorry Josh, you're my best friend, and I like you and all but-" he cut me off.

"It's cool Mass, I'm sorry" he said.

"Hey! Ask out that ah-nnoying Ah-Licia" I said, oh my god! I sound like Dylan or Kristen or Claire! Josh shrugged.

"Guess I will" he said, phew, that awkward situation is oh-ver. We went downstairs to eat, after that I crashed in the guest room. Walking in heels all day can be tiring.

**OK! I updated! Don't blame me if it's typos. You guys said update as soon as possible. ;) **

**XOXO ~Nanami aka ~Nami**


	11. Dates and Snuggling

**Hey guys! I am back to update! I am so sick, really sick. This is why I luh-ve the computer, I don't have to talk! I can just type away like I'm fine and no one will know! See no talking! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: As much as I hate to say it, I own nothing, this is all Lisi Harrison, I just own this fabulous plot. **

-

Massie POV

_*Knock*/ * Knock*_

"Mass! Open up! Your hype friends are here!" Josh yelled through the door.

"Go away!" I yelled, I needed to sleep.

"Come on! Today is your date and we have to get you ready!" Dylan yelled. I got up and unlocked the door.

"Massie! It's 3:30! Your date is at 5:00!" Kristen yield at me. I mouthed 'Help Me' to Josh. He laughed.

"Have fun!" he said closing the door. They pulled out tons of stuff, make-up, shoes, clothes and anything else you could think of..

"Claire! Stop texting Cam!" Dylan yelled, Claire smiled shyly, I snatched the phone form her.

**It's Massie! Josh's house! Help me! **I sent it.

"Stop moving!" Kristen commanded.

"Put on the mascara!" Dylan yelled.

"We are going to be in a dark movie theater, he will not see me!" I yelled.

"Jimmy Choos? Or Chanel's latest shoes?" Claire said holding them up to me.

"Neither!" I yelled, eyes closed, Kristen doing my make-up.

2 hours and a half later.

_*Ring* *Ring* _

"He's here, and early!" Claire said peaking out the window.

"Good, now I can get away from you guys" I said, I looked in the mirror. Wow, I look good; they dressed me in **(Insert outfit of your choice). **I walked down the stairs; Chris was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Massie, wow, you look nice" Chris said, I blushed, "Ready?" I nodded. We left; I heard loud squeals coming from the house when we left out the door. We went to the IMAX downtown; we were going to see Dance Flick. Multiple times he tried to grab my hand or put his arm around me, but I made an excuse for him not to, but he was persistent. God, I wish he was Derrington, ever since he called me Block; I gave him a nick name. When the movie was over he drove me home, he walked me to the was about 9:00.

"Well, Night" I said, he tried to kiss me. I pushed him off.

"What?" he said. I sighed.

"Chris, I'm sorry, but I don't like you like that!" I said going in the house. I came in to find Josh, Derrington and Cam cracking up.

"So _nawt _funny!" I said kicking off the heels. They laughed even harder. I through my heels at them it hit Derrington and Cam.

"Ouch Mass!" Cam said, Derrington whined, Josh kept laughing, I stuck my tongue out and plopped on the couch next to Derrington.

Derrick POV

She had to sit next to me! Crap! I am so tempted to just kiss her right now! She smells os good, and she looks so hot in that skirt! 1 she is hot, 2 she is awesome, 3 she is just AWESOME! I think I'm in love with my best friend.

"I'm going to take a shower guys, be back in about 20 minutes" Block said before she got up and left. Holy Crap! I got a boner, thinking about her naked! I grabbed a pillow.

"Dudes! I so saw that!" Cam yelled,-laughed. I got red, so did Josh who had a pillow too, does he like Block!?!?! He better back off!

"You guys totally are hot for Mass!" he yelled.

"She already turned me down" Josh muttered, he did like Block! "So I asked out Alicia, I'm going out with her tomorrow" I shrugged, guess I want have a problem getting Massie, Josh Alicia, Cam Claire, and soon Derrington Block. Block came back about 45 minutes later. Wearing purple shorts, blue tank top, yellow sweater over it, green/orange polka dot socks up to her knees and purple house shoes, her hair was wet in a ponytail. She was really hot. She sat back next to me, she smelled like vanilla.

"So Block…Want to go to the carnival tomorrow? Josh is going out with Alicia and Cam is hanging out with Claire" I asked. She shrugged.

"Sure, love to, but since when do you like the carnival?" she asked not looking up form her Seventeen Magazine.

"Since when do you read Seventeen?" I asked.

"Touché' '" she said.

"Hey, let's watch Death Playground!" Josh said, she looked up now, everyone knew she was afraid of scary movies, but she would never admit it.

"Umm…" she gulped, Josh winked at me. He was trying to help me get her! He is he best bud ever! He went to put it in.

"Guys, I umm…Have homework." She said trying to back out standing up, I pulled her back down.

"Skip it" I said, she mumbled something I didn't catch. The movie started to play; it came on with a head being chopped off. She hid behind me back. I put my arm around her.

"Got to go guys, my mom is going to trip about the curfew thing" Cam said, Josh made an excuse to leave too. She fell asleep in my arms, but I wouldn't dare move. I fell asleep too.

**Morning**

Massie POV

"Awwww!!!" was all I heard, I didn't open my eyes, and I was still in Derrick's arms. But I was lying in front of him, his face was in my hair, every time he breathed in my hair, chills went down my body, and butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I was _nawt _going to ruin this moment.

"SHH! They are sleeping", Kristen whispered. Dylan and Claire giggled.

"Come on guys, let's go find Josh" I heard Cam say, they tip-toed away. He snuggled closer to me. He smelled like Axe which was really mouthwatering.

Derrick POV

I heard someone open the door, I heard Cam's voice and kept my eyes closed, I wasn't going to move away from Block and her delicious vanilla scent, and she was in my arms.

"Awwww!!!" came form the girls, I breathed harder to put on the act that I was asleep.

"SHH! They are sleeping", Kristen whispered. Dylan and Claire giggled.

"Come on guys, let's go find Josh" I heard Cam say, they tip-toed away. I snuggled closer to her; I better savor this moment while I can.

**AWWWW!!! Aren't they cute! Review please! Sorry it's so long. Please Review! I need 5 to do next chapter!**

**XOXO~ Arrivederci! ~Nanami aka Nami~**


	12. Best Day Ever

**Thanks for the reviews people! Still sick. Bleh! Ok, I'm updating again! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think that Lisi Harrison would write on fan fiction? Nawt. I own nothing. **

-

Massie POV

Derrick went home and got ready. I really didn't need Kris, Dylan, and Claire to help me get dressed, I was sort of starting to like dressing like this, saying that sent shivers down my spine. I put on some purple and cream pumas, BCBG capris, and cream sweater with a purple polo over it, her hair down and straight. She put on the Chanel perfume Dylan bought her when the door bell rang.

"It's Derrick!" Josh yelled, I ran down stairs.

"Eager?" Josh said, I rolled my eyes. I opened the door. He looked sooo cute! He had on a white wife beater with a blue and green button up shirt that was half-way buttoned, dark Diesel Jeans, and blue Nikes.

"Mass?" he waved his hand in front of my face breaking me out of his hotness trance.

"Ready?" he asked, holding out his hand, I blushed and took it. He led me to his bike. I rode on the handle bars, which was really corny but cute.

"You ok Block?" he said, I nodded. The carnival wasn't that far, so we got their in about 20 minutes. He made sure I got off the bike carefully first, how sweet! He took my hand, _again! _ This is going to be awesome.

Derrick POV

We rode practically everything and did everything. I bought her some cotton candy; we were sitting under the bench. Laughing our butts off about how the clown got puked on.

"That was hilarious" Massie said, her smile was so beautiful. DAMN! I can't take it anymore! I grabbed her face and kissed her ferociously. She was shocked at first but then she calmed down and ran her fingers through my hair. I pulled her closer and suck my tongue in her mouth. WOW! She is a good kisser. She broke the kiss for air. She was blushing hard.

"You're a good kisser" I said.

"You are too, not that I have anyone to compare with" she said, she has never kissed anyone! I wouldn't have guessed. We rode my bike home. I couldn't wipe the huge smile off my face; we walked inside, holding hands. Josh winked at me and I grinned. This has been the best day ever.

**Thanks for reading this chapter, review, I'll try to update again soon! ;) **

**XOXO ~Nanami aka Nami**


	13. Evil Plans and Ditching

Massie POV

Oh my god! Me and Derrington are dating! This is so awesome! Plus! The school dance is in a week, this is going to be awesome. I have the perfect life, perfect friends, and the perfect boyfriend! Plus I'm at the top of the school; Josh is dating Alicia, Cam and Claire, Kemp and Kris, Dyl and Plovert (Who knew?). Dylan's Limo came to get me from Josh's, he left early to go to soccer practice.

"Mass, you wearing heels!?!?! And we didn't have to force you!" Claire said, I shrugged. We all laughed. I wore a purple and yellow fitting jersey halter shirt, a dark Chanel Skirt, Gold Jimmy Choos with matching accessories, and my hair curled up in to a ponytail. With bangs hanging above my Amber eyes. I actually feel good and not uncomfortable.

Alicia POV

Life is living Hell right now! That ex-tomboy LBR is stealing my school! She made me pay for a nose job! And now she has a hot boyfriend too! Now everyone is calling her, and my ex-bff's the Pretty Committee! We have to ruin her before the dance.

**Alicia – Need of a ruin Massie plan ASAP! **

**Olivia: Yah. **

**Carrie: Planning now. **I closed my phone and smirked, I already had one.

_**(People reviewing!?!?! Help! I need one, and it has to be a Massie / Derrington break-up plan! (Gasp! Ikr, just trust me) Please review and Help me!) **_

Massie POV

I like coffee now to, we were at Starbucks, Derrick, Kemp, Plovert, and Cam met us there even though they don't drink coffee, they bought ours.

"Anybody want to ditch today?" Kemp asked.

"Yeah!" Plovert high-five him, I bit my lip, Derrick chuckled at the fact all the girls were. My phone new I-phone buzzed.

**Kristen – My mom would kill me!**

**Massie – If she finds out, I'll get you out of it.**

**Kristen- Ok.**

"Cool" I said. We got a cab; All the girls had to sit on the guys laps because it wasn't enough room. We were just roaming around New York enjoying ourselves. It was totally fun.

**Meh, just a filler, but guys, I need of a ruin Massie Plan that will cause her and derrick to break-up along with Josh and Alicia. ASAP! PLEASE HELP! And review ;)! I'm thinking about changing my username, or should I just keep it what it is? *shrugs* can't write next chapter till I have a plan people!**

**~Nanami aka Nami**


	14. All is Fair in Love and War

**Ok, this chapter is for glamourocity, all props go to her. Thanks for the reviews to!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

The Night of the Party

Massie POV

Me, Dyl, Kris, and Claire all got dressed at Dyl's house. I was wearing **(Insert hot outfit here) **Dyl was wearing **(Insert hot outfit here), **Kris was wearing **(Insert hot outfit here) **and Claire was wearing **(Insert hot outfit here). **We all looked like Total Tens. We all had our Total Ten dates, wait no, Total Eleven dates. I gave Derrick and M brooch to remind him of me. We were going to meet them there. This was going to be the best night ever!

Alicia POV

This is going to be the worst night ever for Miss little Not-so-Alpha-anymore Block! My henchmen Olivia and Dempsey will make sure of it. We arrived 15 minutes before Massie and my ex-bff's. As soon as they came Olivia asked Massie to go play Truth or Dare with her, Dempsey, Carrie, and a few other LBR's. A few minutes later the key to the plan Derrick showed up. Perfect!

"Oh Derrick, I have a surprise for you, form Massie of course" I said grabbing his hand, he had a big cheesy grin on his face, I t wouldn't be there for long. I took him to the corner where they were supposed to be playing truth or dare. If I'm right, Massie and Dempsey should be kissing right now, we turned the corner, and I felt him yank from my grasp.

" MASSIE!?!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! IT'S OVER!" Derrick yelled, he through something on the ground and stomped it, and stormed off. A smile stretching form ear to ear formed.

Massie POV

We came in looking totally hot. When Olivia came over.

"Hey Massie, want to play truth or dare?" she asked, I agreed, a little pre-party fun. We went in a corner a few feet from the stage.

"Ok, you first Massie, truth or dare?" she asked, I said truth.

"Oh come on, don't be a chicken" she teased, making duck noises, she is so dumb, I chose dare.

"Ok, I dare you to kiss Dempsey" she said.

"But I'm dating Derrick…"I said, she teased again so I kissed him, one kiss won't hurt. Before I knew it, I heard derrick yell.

"MASSIE!?!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! IT'S OVER!" I looked over to see Derrick, stomping the M Brooch I gave him and then storming off and a smiling Alicia. I tear fell down my cheek before I started running after him. But, he was to fast and already gone.

The next Day

Josh POV

Massie wouldn't come out of the guestroom; I couldn't even sleep because she was crying the entire night. And won't let me in or tell me what happened to make her cry like that. I made it to school pretty early to do some homework I missed from practice the other day.

I was walking down the halls when I heard Olivia and Carrie talking.

"Alicia's plan was genius! Derrick dumped her!" Olivia said. That's why she was crying?!?

"I know! Having her be dared into kissing Dempsey, and bringing Derrick in on the kiss! Excellent!" Carrie said, "Maybe now I can go after Derrick!" And my girlfriend planned it all!?!

"Not if I get him first!" Olivia said, walking the other direction with Carrie laughing. I was infuriated at my girlfriend, causing both my best friends hearts to be broken.

I went to her locker to wait for her.

"Hey Josh!" she said winking at me about to kiss me when I put my hand up.

"What?" she asked.

"You're a total bitch, I know what you did to Mass, and if you were a guy I would pound you to a pulp right now" I said bitterly. She gasped.

"Josh! No…-I-didn't-….I –was-just" I cut her off, "Alicia, crew you, it's over" I said walking off taking the hat I gave her off her head.

"JOSH! How dare you break up with me! I'm Alicia Rivera!" she screamed.

"Rivers!" I yelled back at her. She stormed off the other way, I went home to go get Massie and bring her to school.

Massie POV

My heart hurt, it was a dare for Christ sakes! I wouldn't dare cheat on him; well he obviously didn't know me. He could have at least responded to one of my millions of calls or texts! This isn't fair! I never did anything to Alicia but break her nose, not her heart!

"Massie?" it was Josh's mom.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You have to get to school sweetie, theirs toast on the counter, my driver is waiting outside for you, go get dressed" she said, I did as told and got dressed; the driver was pulling up at the school. I didn't see Josh's bike though. It was breakfast time, so I went into the lunchroom, I came in and the first thing I saw was Derrick making out with Lily Greer, the school whore!

"DERRICK YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" I yelled, everyone turned and looked. I ran out of the lunchroom, and ran into Josh.

"Oh, sorry Mass, I thought you were at my house" he said before he noticed I was crying.

"Mass, what's wrong?" he asked, I just ran into the girls washroom.

Josh POV

I went home and my mm told me she went to school so I hopped back on my bike to school. I was on my way into the lunchroom when I ran into to Massie.

"Oh, sorry Mass, I thought you were at my house" I said before I noticed she was crying.

"Mass, what's wrong?" I asked but she just ran into the girl's bathroom.

I went into the lunchroom; I went to her friends table.

"Guys, what's wrong with Massie?" Josh asked.

"Well, since Olivia and Carrie have big mouths-" Claire said, I cut her off.

"I know what happened at the party, why was she running out crying now?" I asked.

"Derrick was making out with school whore Lily over there, Massie came in and yelled, "Derrick you are such and asshole" and ran back out, we would have chased her if that teacher wouldn't have told everyone to remain seated" Kristen said. I was fuming, Derrick is an asshole.

(No point of views right now)

Kristen's phone buzzed.

**Massie – I'm coming back, I'm going to kiss Kemp, I don't like him, don't be mad.**

**Kristen – Ummm….Ok. **Kirsten looked at Kemp who was sitting right next to Derrick.

Massie came back in the lunch room, everyone was looking at her, she walked straight over to Derrick's table, grabbed Kemp's shirt and kissed him, smirked at Derrick and left.

Derrick POV

WHAT THE FUCK! Did she just kiss Kemp right in front of me! Josh jogged over and told me I'm a complete dipstick. This is all screwed up, I'm suppose to be making her jealous and feel bad, not the other way around, this means war.

**You guys like it!?!?!? WAR! Lol, please review, oh and BTW. Glamourocity is awesome. Please Review!  
**

**XOXO ~Nanami aka Nami**


	15. So Many Boys Like Massie

**I'm back! And updating again! Don't forget to review! **

**Disclaimer: Clique? Mine? I wish…**

-

Derrick POV

Cam and Josh was called to the office for some reason. If she can play games so can, I went over to Massie's table and kissed Dylan. I knew she always had a secret such on me, I just don' like her. Block stood up to face me.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?!?" she spat at my face, anger filling her Amber eyes.

"My problem is you!! I remember a month ago you were just another tomboy! Now your some snotty nosed diva who thinks she can have anybody she wants" she looked hurt now.

"See, a tomboy! I don't want to be a tomboy!" she yelled, tears falling.

"Why can't I just act like a girl?!? !And the only person I actually wanted was you before you think I kissed Dempsey! You didn't even ask me what was going on! You just broke my M-pin and my heart!" she yelled before running off, she was stopped by Alicia,

"You couldn't pull off being a real girl, face it, you're just on of the boys" Alicia said bitterly before Massie ran off again. Why couldn't Alicia leave her alone? Why did I have to be such an ass? I love Massie, even though she cheated on me.

Massie POV

Derrick is an ass, first he makes me love him, and he breaks my heart, and humiliates me. He has my heart and he needs to give it back. I went out to the oak tree far behind the school, where me Cam, Josh, and Derrick would hang out. I just sat there and cried. Life sucks. My phone buzzed.

**Cam – Mass, where r u?**

**Mass – Oak tree.**

**Cam – B there in a min**

Cam came, along with Josh.

I wiped my face trying to hide the fact I wasn't crying, but my tear stained clothes weren't doing me justice. I told them what happened and Josh started texting.

Josh POV

I texted Derrick what happened and why Massie was kissing Dempsey, he is such a dumbass. But maybe this is my time to get with Massie?

Derrick POV

I'm such an idiot, Massie is too good for me, and those evil OCDiva's ruined everything, I wasn't even with her that long. I have to fix this and fast, I can't lose her.

Josh POV

I'm going to be with Massie, Derrick blew his chance. This time I might need a little help. Massie fell asleep on Cam, I texted him.

**Josh – Cam, hlp me get mass, derrick blew his chance. **

**Cam – no, ur ex-gurl did, he still wants her, im textin him now. **

**Josh – Come on dude, **

**Cam – No, u guys shud rlly bck off. She's alrdy hurt**

**Josh – And I'm hear to fix it : )**

**Cam – be careful dude, come on, school's almost over, let's get her home**

Cam POV

This is going to be a very interesting school year, both my guy best friend's fighting over my girl best friend, both I doubt she likes right now.

What none of them know is that tons of other boys saw she was available and wants her too.

**OOO! Drama filled! DA-DA-DA-DA!!!**

**Ok, Questions…Please answer in this review.**

**Theirs is going to be a sequel, who should Massie be dating besides Derrick? Any Clique person you choose.**

**Who should still be Massie's one friend in the end Dylan, Kristen, or Claire? **

**And what should be a name for a college? **

**Please answer them please, please, please, please!!!! Review!!! Tell me what you think! Did you like it?**

**XOXO~ Nanami aka Nami**


	16. Derrick ? Josh

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! For not updating in so long! Please forgive me, but here's a chapter, it's a filler. I'm still stumped on this story a bit though.**

**-**

Massie POV

A week later

I've been ignoring Derrick, he hasn't really talked to me anyway and Josh won't stop begging me to go on a date with him. I'm debating if I'll move on, that quickly; well Derrick did the very next day. I need to stop thinking about him. Massie and Derrick are over. Maybe I should try Massie and Josh. I shook the thoughts out of my head and starting paying attention in Mrs. Briggs math for once in my life. The worst part is, Derrick sits right next to me. I blanked out again and started doodling mindlessly.

Before I noticed it, I had drawn Derrick and Josh's name in a heart with a question mark separating them. Uh-oh! I looked over at Derrick who was actually listening to Ms. Briggs, maybe he didn't notice, we usually texted in this class, so now Derrick and I have no choice. Cam is in this class to, but he's sick this weak, I'm going to see him with Claire after school. I erased the embarrassing note and stuff it in my pocket.

Derrick POV

I was missing Massie so much, we haven't talked in a week, and I really miss her. And I have no idea how to approach her. Cam won't help me because Josh likes her to, and he doesn't want to ruin our friendship. Bull-crap... I looked over at her, she was mindlessly doodling. When I took a good look, it was my name and Josh's name in a heart with a question mark in-between. WHAT!?!? She should like me, not Josh, she's my girl- well used to be my girl. She noticed what she was writing and blushed I looked like I was paying attention so she wouldn't see that I saw the paper, she sighed, good she believed it and balled up the paper, put it in her pocket and looked over at me. She looked away when I looked at her. The bell rang and she ran off to her next class, like always, giving me no time to apologize or even talk to her.

**After School **

Claire's driver Norman dropped me and Claire off at Cam's, we brought him gummy bear's and some snacks, we had to sneak it in, because his parents didn't want him eating junk food. He has been sick all week, so me and Claire come and bring him gummy's everyday. I always leave early to give them some privacy. Today I left really early to catch up on some missing assignments. I walked to Josh's, he doesn't live far form anything, but my house, my parents were still gone.

"Josh! I'm back!" I yelled, his parents were on their 2nd anniversary, they obviously trusted us enough to leave us alone. I closed my door and went in the guest room where I found tons of different purple flower's everywhere, from Iris, to Orchids, to roses to lilies. And I had a feeling this was all Josh when he ran up behind me and engulfed me in a hug.

-

**Ok, done with this chapter, hopes you liked it. Like it? Review! ^_^ Love it? Review! ^_^ Hate it? -_- I hope you don't! But still Review please! **

**~XOXO~ Nanami aka Nami~**


	17. Sweet, Not so Sweet

**Updating! Quickly since I had you guys waiting so long for this and the chapter before that! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Clique, it belongs to Lisi Harrison.**

**-**

Massie POV

I couldn't help but giggle, Josh was really sweet. He did all this for me, me and Derrick only dated a week, but he didn't get me anything, and I gave him my M brooch, which he stomped, along with my heart.

"Josh, you're so sweet!" I said while blushing and giggling uncontrollably. He put me down on the bed and sat next to me.

"Sweet enough to date?" he asked, I nodded.

"Sweet enough to date…" I said, he smiled really wide and kissed me, there were sparks, but not as strong as when I kissed Derrick, but believe me, Josh was a great kisser! He pulled back and smiled, I smiled back. It is about time I move on, seeing as Der- Stop thinking about him!

**BOCD the Next Day**

Derrick POV

Ok, I am going to go apologize to Massie today; I'm going to do it, and get my girl back. She always gets to Mrs. Briggs late, so I stood by her locker. She came running up to ti, she was really late today.

"Excuse me! You're going to make me even later!" she yelled, I let her get her stuff but before she ran off I pulled her into a Janitors Closet.

"Derrick! What are you-" before she could finish I smashed my lips against hers. She stood their shocked for a minute I stuck my tongue in her mouth, she pulled back.

"Derrick, Josh asked me out yesterday…" she said holding her books to her chest looking me in the eye, I think she was about to cry.

"Oh, but Mass…" I didn't finish the sentence.

"No Derrick, I can't even trust you anymore, you blew it, kissing random girls the day after we broke-up, and you didn't even ask what happened, you just assumed, if you think I would cheat on you, you obviously don't know me…. And you hurt me, my supposed best friend. I loved you. But…Well I got to get to class" she said leaving me, not before I saw the tear drop, in the closet. I really did blow it, I would have apologized if she wouldn't have left, and Josh is such a douche bag, he wants everything I have, god I hate him now. Now I can't get Massie back, but I will wait, she came back in.

"Change your mind?" I asked, shook her head no.

"We can still be friends though, right?" she asked, pleading with her eyes. I shook my head no.

"I can't torture myself like that" I said, this time I left.

-

**READ VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!! **

**V V V V V**

**Next chapter will be the last, introducing the sequel, One of the College Students! I'm updating as fast as I can! Before I go on my trip for 2 weeks with no computer! Ahhh! How will I live!**

**IF DID NOT READ UP THERE! READ!!^^^^^^^**

**That's it! You guys like it!?!?! Love it? Review please! Hate it? Review, with constructive criticism if so…Ok well that's all for now! Bye! Now go review, it's the little white box with green button down there….See it, click it and its like magic! It goes to the reviewing page! XD Isn't that awesome!**_**  
**_

**~XOXO~Nanami aka Nami **


	18. Putting back the Pieces

**Back again! I'm trying to update fast- whoosh! And it won't be last chapter and I spilled beans on new story to soon on last chapter, crap. Wasn't that fast! LOL, here ya go my lovely readers! Oh, and pretend they have been seniors, not juniors. **

**Disclaimer: I own clique! *gasp* (Wakes Up) OH, just a dream, I don't own it. : (**

**-**

Massie POV

I couldn't take it, we he left out, I started crying. But, I have Josh now, right? Why am I crying? I wiped my tears out of my eyes and went out to our tree. I didn't feel like school, and it's not like I haven't ditched before. My phone buzzed.

**Kristen – You ok? **

**Massie – No.**

**Kristen – I knew it, you've been distant, where are you? I'm coming.**

**Massie – Oak tree, it's in the middle of class, stay where you are.**

**Kristen- Nope, on my way, so is Claire. **

**Massie – K. **There great friends, Dylan is sort of, well she's a prissy girl, but she's cool. But I like Kris and Claire more, but I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings, she may curse me out on her mom's show.

"Mass! Your eyes are red! You ok?" Claire said sitting next to me, Kris sat on the other side. I told them what happened, and how I'm with Josh.

"Ewhmegawd! Mass, that's horrible…But I doubt Dylan is…" Kris said biting her lip looking at her phone. She has been texting in between.

"What?" Claire and I said in union.

"Apple C" we said, Claire giggled.

"She likes Derrick" Kristen said. I was boiling, that backstabbing- ugh! She is just like Alicia! And I let Alicia have her stinking school, popularity-grubbing is so eight grade, I mean were seniors! In fact, I think she got it too; she hasn't tried to ruin my life anytime soon. But Dylan, gawd! They all promised not to date Josh and Derrick! Claire is perfect with Cam.

"Massie, you're glaring a hole in the ground, besides you have Josh, Derrick doesn't deserve you" Claire said, she snapped me back to reality.

"Oh yeah, umm…Dyl is breaking code here! Never go with a friend ex!" I practically sobbed. I couldn't help it, I loved Derrick and Josh, but now it was time to get over Derrick and love Josh. Graduation is in a month, and I have been so busy with drama, none of us have chosen schools to go too. I am going to make him my friend again, now I have to think of a way how, and get into college.

…

…

…

…

…

OH!

…

…

_THE END! _

_(Suck-ish ending, I know) _

-

**Ok, it is the last chapter. I changed my mind. Here's some background info before sequel. AND PEOPLE! MASSINGTON WILL COME!!!!!**

**Background Info: Nothing! All is a surprise! But I need help for a name. I have thought of: **

**One of the College Students**

**Locked Heart Haven (Has to do with school name) **

**Some Call it College, Some Call it Hell **

**Ok now please vote in the reviews, I'm too lazy to put a poll on my page! XD **

**~XOXO Nanami aka Nami **


End file.
